Earth 54
by Starwing54
Summary: A very familiar universe, but slightly askew. As if changes had never been made. Where is Dr. Manhattan?


**CHAPTER 1**

Going Rogue

His name was Barry Allen, and he was the fastest man alive. He was known to most as the Flash, the hero of Central City. The same Central City in which he ran towards the police station.

Inside the station, August Heart put a pencil to his temple. He almost had this case down. The shaggy-haired scientist put the pencil down, scratching a forming beard's stubble. Dark circles formed under his eyes from days of continued work. If only he could be there to examine the scene once again.

August couldn't be in two places at once, but his efforts to try were admirable, even by Barry, who could actually be in two places at once.

August's thoughts were interrupted by Barry tripping into the Police Station, adjusting his tie as he stumbled towards his desk. He adjusted his short blond hair as he picked his duffel bag from off the ground and began to place things in it.

"Allen, you're late." August said to Barry.

"Afternoon, August. There was a huge traffic jam, so, uh, I ran." Barry explained, short of breath. He quickly punched in, grabbed his duffel bag, and ran out.

"Good luck." August said, with a slight wave.

_Wonder where he's off to… _August thought.

The Flash Museum rested in the heart of Central City. A large statue of the Fastest Man Alive stood in the center of a courtyard surrounding the Athenian-style museum. Barry admired the beautiful craftsmanship of the place.

"It sounds narcissistic, but this might be my favorite place on Earth." He said to himself.

"Enjoying the Museum, Flash? Lucky for you, it'll be the last thing you see!" Leonard Snart, or Captain Cold, replied. Leonard shot a blast of ice at Barry, who quickly avoided it.

Barry looked back, expecting Leonard Snart to be standing alone atop a building. He instead saw 4 figures. Leonard, Captain Boomerang, The Trickster, and Heatwave.

"Geeze, Leonard. You brought along your buddies?" Barry snarked.

"We're the Rouges! We're here to end you, Flash." Leonard Snart replied. Leonard adjusted his goggles, small and purple with slits for his eyes. He smiled a confident smile at Flash, occasionally looking around to examine the other rogues. He fired up his cold gun, aiming it at Barry.

Barry ran towards Leonard, grabbing his cold gun, and flipping Leonard over.

"Now, that might have defeated me when I worked alone, but I not with this new team!" Leonard shouted, signaling the Trickster. James Jesse, Codenamed the Trickster, wore a brightly coloured spandex suit. He had on a domino mask, and was holding a teddy bear. He threw the teddy bear at Barry. Barry dropped the cold gun and caught the bear.

He stared at it with a quizzical look, observing a small noise coming from it.

Ticking.

It was a bomb.

"It's a bomb! Ahaha!" James laughed.

Barry swirled the teddy bomb around and threw it into the air, and it exploded midair.

"Don'tchya worry, mates. I've got 'im." Digger Harkness said with a smile. Digger wore a bright blue sailor's uniform, lined with a pattern of white boomerangs, and a series of trick boomerangs filled his belt.

"Step aside, I'm bringing the heat!" Mick Rory shouted, lighting up a flamethrower. Foregoing the usual supervillain getup, Mick was dressed in a stained tank top and military pants. A gas tank was hooked up to his back, and his flamethrower was hooked up to it by a series of harnesses.

Mick and Digger, or Heatwave and Captain Boomerang, fired their respective weapons.

"Aw, you two are working together. That's so adorable!" Barry said as he swirled his arm, creating a vortex that moved the flames into the upper atmosphere, as he caught the boomerang. The boomerang blinked for a few seconds, and exploded.

The beautiful Flash Museum now had a massive hole in it. Panes of glass surrounded Barry, who was struggling to get up.

"Looks like this is your final day, Flash!" Leonard said with a smile.

He picked up his cold gun and aimed it at Barry, as The Rogues surrounded him, all drawing their weapons.

When from below, Barry was pulled into a pane of glass that had fallen from the museum.

"Mirror Master. It's been a while." Barry said, a slight edge to his voice. The Mirror World was Sam Scudder, or the Mirror Master's turf.

Mirror Master looked at Flash with a look of equal triumph and disgust.

"It was so easy to capture you this time. Not even a struggle. Seems you've lost your edge, Flash." He said, activating his suit.

The orange lining lit up as a green helmet encapsulated his head. He walked backwards into a mirror, disappearing just as Barry stood up.

Barry sighed and began running around, testing different mirrors to see if they were the one he entered through. Last time it'd taken days to escape it.

"You'll be lost in here forever, Flash! Ahahaha!" Sam laughed before escaping into another mirror.

Barry ran along the corridors of the mirror world, attempting to enter every mirror he saw. The purple path was the only thing that kept Barry grounded in the endless void of the mirror world. One wrong step, and he'd be down in the void.

Who knew what kind of destruction the 'Rogues' could cause while he was trapped there. Thoughts like that flooded Barry's head until, from out of nowhere came a giant green hand. It scooped Barry up and pulled him out of a mirror.

"Hal, it's great to see you again." Barry said.

Hal Jordan floated above the Rogues, a green glow surrounded him. Through his mask, his glowing green eyes had a slight twinkle. He lifted Barry up to eye level with him.

"Having some trouble, buddy?" Hal snarked.

"I had the situation under control." Barry said, avoiding another shot from the Cold Gun.

"Yeah, let's just stop the bad guys." Hal said, dropping Barry on the Trickster.

James punched at the Flash, who ran circles around him. Barry threw one punch, and James fell to the ground. He struggled to get up before Barry tied him to a telephone pole.

Digger threw a collection of boomerangs at Hal, who contained them in a green bubble. The explosion popped the bubble, knocking Hal back into a window of the Flash Museum.

"Figures, a guy runs fast and he gets a whole museum. I'm a damn space cop and what do I get?" Hal muttered as he stood up.

He flew towards Digger, launching a green fist at him, knocking him out.

Barry ran towards Hal, quickly being trailed by the trail of Leondard's cold gun. Hal moved aside, raising a mirror that Barry ran towards. Barry jumped out of the way of the window just in time for Sam Scudder to be hit with the cold gun, encapsulating him in ice.

Mick and Leonard aimed their weapons at Hal. Hal sped towards them, flying around each blast of fire and ice.

"Alright, Flash! Do your thing!" Hal yelled.

Suddenly, the cold gun and flamethrower deactivated and fell apart.

"All in a day's work." Barry said, holding the gas tank for the flamethrower in one arm and the cold gun in another.

Hal gathered the Rogues together in a rope construct.

"Where do they go?" He inquired.

"CCPD, downtown." Barry said, before rushing off to meet with press.

Barry and Hal went in opposite directions, Barry heading towards Iris West. The red-headed reporter snapped a quick photo of the Flash before greeting him.

"Flash, I have a few questions." She said.

"Happy to answer them." He said.

"Who are these 'Rogues?'" She asked.

"A collection of my worst enemies, I'll have to investigate further into how they- " Barry said, being cut off by an explosion in the distance.

Hal flew out of the explosion, a construct of a cage carrying the Rogues close behind him. On Hal's face laid a starfish-looking creature with a large red eye in the center.

"Sorry, Iris. I have to check this out." He said, chasing Hal, who flew at ever-increasing speeds.

_Iris? How did he know my name?_

The chase continued for minutes, eventually stopping at a small town in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. In the center of the small town floated a gigantic version of the creature stuck to Hal's face.

"My God." Barry said.

6


End file.
